¿Quién está en su corazón?
by Amgd12
Summary: Era un misterio si la joven tenia al dueño de su corazón o si aun no conocía aquel sentimiento formalmente. Incluso, muchas aldeanas comenzaban los rumores de que la chica ya no era virgen y que ya no podía casarse por eso, otras decían que era porque la muchacha "tocaba de la otra música", todo era un misterio, pues Rin nunca contestaba nada en concreto.


**Los personajes que se utilizaran aquí no son míos son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **¿Quién está en su corazón?**

Desde hace algunos años que Rin vivía en la aldea con ellos, como asistente de Kaede cuando había algún enfermo en la aldea o algún parto. La pequeña niña que en algún momento fue, ahora tenía dieciséis años, convirtiéndola en una mujer, una mujer hermosa y cariñosa, como si solo hubiera crecido físicamente, aún era aquella niña que fue resucitada por tenseiga.

Rin era un encanto, pero ninguno de los aldeanos había podido conquistarla. Ya muchos habían pedido su mano, incluso de aldeas lejanas, pero la chica simplemente no los aceptaba, rechazándolos con una disculpa amable.

La verdad, era un misterio si la joven tenia al dueño de su corazón o si aun no conocía aquel sentimiento formalmente. Incluso, muchas aldeanas comenzaban los rumores de que la chica ya no era virgen y que ya no podía casarse por eso, otras decían que era porque la muchacha "tocaba de la otra música", todo era un misterio, pues Rin nunca contestaba nada en concreto.

-¿Sango-chan? -pregunto la joven miko de la aldea a su amiga exterminadora, quien ahora estaba lavando ropa tranquilamente junto a su amiga.

-¿Dime? -la mujer la miro curiosa, su amiga miraba distraídamente en dirección al bosque. -¿Paso algo con Inuyasha?

-¡No! No es eso. -corrigió rápidamente, alzando las manos negando con ellas también. -Solo tenía curiosidad sobre Rin-chan…

-¿Sobre-Rin-chan? -pregunto nuevamente. -¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Le paso algo?

-Bueno… Ella nunca ha mencionado si alguien ocupa su corazón… -dijo mientras tallaba el kimono entre sus manos. -Ya la verdad es que a su edad se me hace raro…

-¿Solo porque aun no nos ha dicho que esta enamorada? -cuestiono la castaña con una sonrisa, la azabache tenía ideas graciosas.

-No se tu pero aunque ella no lo mencione, yo estoy segura a quien escogerá. -dijo Kagome, enjuagando la prenda con orgullo y con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Así? He de confesar que yo también me he llegado a hacer una idea… -la exterminadora comenzó a acomodar sus prendas ahora limpias para llevarlas a su cabaña a tenderlas.

-¡¿De verdad?! -chillo con alegría. -¿Tu quien crees que es?

-¿Lo decimos al mismo tiempo? -la azabache asintió.

Las dos mujeres se miraron sonrientes, como si pudieran leerse correctamente sus pensamientos, sin saber que los dos eran todo lo contrario… Las dos contaron hasta tres y con un gritito alegre mencionaron el nombre del "dueño del corazón de la pequeña partera"

-¡Sesshomaru!

-¡Kohaku!

Ambas al darse cuenta de su diferencia de opinión, se giraron para verse a los ojos con curiosidad.

-¿Con Sesshomaru? -pregunto incrédula Sango, casi sin creérselo. -¿No crees que un poco mayor que ella?

-Tal vez… Pero Inuyasha también me gana en edad… -murmuro la sacerdotisa, jugando con sus dedos un poco avergonzada.

-Bueno, si… Pero Sesshomaru le gana aun mas en edad a Rin que Inuyasha a ti. -la azabache se sintió apenada, sabía que Sesshomaru tenía más de mil años y que Rin tenía dieciséis, pero para ser sincera, ella creía que para el amor no había edad… Después de todo ese fue uno de los argumentos por lo que se quedó con Inuyasha, su actual esposo.

-Ya lo sé… ¡Pero se ven lindos juntos! -no mentía, cuando su cuñado llegaba y le dejaba Kimonos cada cierto tiempo a la muchacha, la pequeña sonreía enormemente, incluso en una ocasión pudo ver que lo abrazaba, cosa que "el gran señor de oeste" no se dejaba hacer, mucho menos por un humano. Además, Rin era la única que lograba que el lord se quedara en una aldea HUMANA, solo para COMER.

-A mi en lo personal me gustaría que se quedara con Kohaku. -Ahora Sango tenía toda la atención de su amiga. -Después de todo casi tienen la misma edad, se llevan bien y mi hermano la trata bien… Creo que hacen una tierna pareja. -a Sango le encantaría decir que su cuñada fuera Rin, además, ella y su hermano era un par muy tierno y adorable.

-No lo niego… Pero sinceramente me gustaría que estuviera con Sesshomaru… Creo que tienen química.

La castaña la miro retadoramente, Kagome sabia que eso significaba un claro y preciso:

 **"Preguntémosle"**

No perdieron mas tiempo, tomaron las cestas de la ropa y se encaminaron a la cabaña de la exterminadora, donde sabían que estaban sus respectivos esposos.

-¡Ya llegamos! -anuncio con jubilo la sacerdotisa llegando con su marido y su hijo con una gran sonrisa.

Por su parte, Sango fue tacleada por sus tres hijos y para colmo Miroku fue a abrasarla por la cintura.

-¿Alguno ha visto a Rin? -el albino, con su niño en brazos, miro interrogante a su mujer.

-¿Para que la quieren? -pregunto el monje, acercándose a sus amigos junto a Sango y sus hijos que parecían mini monstruos por toda la energía que tenían.

-Kagome-chan y yo queremos preguntarle algo. -Inuyasha las miro con un aire despectivo. Cuando ella se juntaban para tramar algo, comúnmente no era algo bueno. Compadecía a la pobre chiquilla.

-¿Es algo de mujeres? -cuestión el hibrido.

-Mas o menos… -respondió con una sonrisa divertida su mujer, cosa que le dio escalofríos. -Es para saber quien le gusta… Si Kohaku o Sesshomaru.

-¡¿Sesshomaru?! -los dos hombre estaban sorprendidos, incluso el hibrido estuvo a punto de ahogarse con su propia saliva, pero recordó que tenia a su hijo en brazos y trato de contenerse por la impresión.

-¿Qué?... No es tan raro… -murmuro Kagome con las mejillas rojas. Le daba curiosidad como en la época feudal se sorprendían tanto por la diferencia de edad.

-Tal vez mujer, pero tu quieres emparentar a una niña inocente como Rin con un desgraciado como Sesshomaru. -la azabache supo que su marido no era objetivo porque no quería tanto a su hermano mayor.

-Él la quiere…

Mientras que Inuyasha y su esposa iniciaban un conflicto por saber el porqué los ideales de la mujer eran extraños, la otra pareja se miraban descolocados, sin agregar nada a la conversación agitada.

-Tranquilos… -finalmente intervino Miroku al ver que la paciencia de ellos dos estaba por acabarse. -Lo mejor seria preguntarle a la señorita Rin, ella sabrá si les responde o no…

No necesito más palabras, Kagome tomo de la muñeca a Sango y se la llevo a otro lugar, Miroku intuyo que se trataba del campo de hierbas medicinales…

El monje se giro a su amigo con una sonrisa, mientras que sus hijos jugaban entre si.

-Kagome está loca… Mira que emparejar a Rin con el idiota de Sesshomaru. -el pelinegro se rio un poco antes de llamar la atención del albino. -¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Tal vez Kagome-sama no se equivoque, después de todo Sesshomaru cambia cuando está cerca de la señorita Rin.

-Serian una pareja extraña… -refunfuño, no quería imaginarse a la adorable chica con el estúpido que tenía por hermano

-De cualquier forma, quien decidirá eso será la señorita Rin y nadie más que ella. -el ambarino solo asintió no muy seguro… Pero debía confesar que sería agradable tener a alguien como Rin en la familia…

* * *

Rin se seco el sudor de su frente con las mangas de su kimono. Miro todas las hiervas medicinales que había juntado y sonrió satisfecha. La anciana Kaede no debería de preocuparse por plantas durante una buena temporada.

Comenzó a acomodar su kimono, quitándose la cinta que sujetaba sus mangas para guardarla en algún sitio de sus ropas. Al levantarse, escucho los llamados de Kagome y de Sango a lo lejos. Giro su cabeza con curiosidad, encontrándose con las dos mujeres corriendo en dirección a ella con un semblante decidido.

Por un segundo sintió un poco de miedo.

-Kagome-sama, Sango-sama… ¿Sucede algo? -cuando las aludidas llagaron con la muchacha tomaron aire antes de responderle.

-¡Tenemos que preguntarte algo, Rin-chan! -la miko estaba emocionada por lo que asusto un poco a la joven frente a ella.

-Claro… Pregunten lo que quieran… -concedió no muy segura. ¿Qué planeaban las dos mujeres frente a ella? La verdad no lo sabía, pero no por nada había estado viviendo en la aldea, a esas alturas debía de hacerse una idea de la actitud de las mujeres ahí.

-Rin-chan. -Sango trato de tener un poco mas de tacto, calmando a la chica quien les sonrió en señal de que podían proseguir. -Nos gustaría preguntarte… -las dos se miraron, compartiendo una mirada cómplice, causándole escalofríos a Rin… Ahora tenía miedo de lo que le fueran a preguntar.

-¡¿A quien eliges?! -la joven las miro confundida.

-¿Sesshomaru?

-¿O Kohaku?

-¿Eh?... -la chiquilla sintió como el alma se le iba por unos segundos antes de regresar por arte de magia al estar totalmente confundida. -¿De que hablan?... ¿Elegir a Sesshomaru-sama o Kohaku-kun?...

-Si… Ya sabes. -Kagome se acerco a la joven con una sonrisa pícara. -¿Quién te gusta más?

-¡¿G-gustar?!... -los colores se le fueron a la cara a la chica. De la impresión incluso soltó la cesta donde tenía las hiervas.

-¡Si! -afirmo la azabache, mirándola con decisión.

-B-bueno… Yo… -el centro de la discusión comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, apenada de responder a las ocurrencias de la exterminadora y la sacerdotisa. -No se… -confeso al comenzar a jugar con un mechón de su cabello lizo.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por cada uno? -ahora era Sango quien la mirada con emoción.

Rin coloco sus manos frente a su propia cara, con una sonrisa nerviosa. No sabia que responder por lo que se puso a pensar.

-¿Por qué me preguntan eso?... -cuestiono, evadiendo la pregunta de la castaña.

-Bueno Rin. -fue Kagome quien hablo. -Es que muchos jóvenes han venido a pedir tu mano y siempre los rechazas… Por lo que Sango-chan y yo pensamos que tal vez se debía a que Sesshomaru o Kohaku te gustaban…

-Kagome-sama, Sango-sama… Yo… -cerro los ojos, pensando, explorando su corazón, recordando todos los momentos que paso con cada uno. -Sesshomaru-sama es muy bueno conmigo, me rescato de las garras del inframundo, me visita constantemente y es una persona generosa… Además debo admitir que es bastante apuesto… -dijo al recordar al demonio de tremenda belleza, con un corazón generoso a pesar de que fuera muy orgulloso para demostrarlo. -Pero Kohaku-kun… Es muy amable, me ayuda muchísimo y siempre se preocupa por mi cuando viene de visita a la aldea, sin mencionar que es también muy apuesto…

Rin se quedo pensando un poco más, dejando expectantes a las causantes de tanto alboroto por una duda que existía en ellas, en todos.

-¿Y bien?... -insistió Kagome demasiado emocionado por la respuesta.

-Pues…

-Piénsalo bien Rin, ten en cuenta muchos factores. -aconsejo la madre de tres hijos, próximamente cuatro.

La joven guardo silencio mientras les mostraba una gran sonrisa apenada a las dos mujeres, sus ojos brillaban como si acabara de descubrir el secreto más escondido del universo.

-Yo… -las dos mujeres no resistían mas la tentación, hasta que vieron como la muchacha les ponía un dedo en la frente a las dos. -Es un secreto.

-¡¿Qué?! -gritaron al unisonó al no sentirse conformes con la respuesta dada.

-¡Vamos Rin-chan! ¡No puedes decirnos simplemente eso! -Kagome se sintió como una niña pequeña durante unos momentos.

-De acuerdo… -dijo la joven soltando una risita. -Mi decisión es…

-¡Rin!

La aludida se giró, dándose cuenta de que su amo y el exterminador estaban juntos. La joven corrió en su encuentro.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Kohaku-kun! -se acercó ellos emocionada, recibiéndolo con una gran sonrisa. -¿Qué hacen juntos?

-Yo regresaba a la aldea luego de exterminar unos cuantos demonios y en el camino me encontré a Sesshomaru-sama. -el demonio la miro fijamente, antes de preguntarle en su tono de voz monótono.

-Rin.

-¿Si? -ella lo miro curiosa.

-¿Has estado bien? -la joven le sonrió un poco más, antes de asentir.

-¡Si!

Ella los miro a los dos, alternando la cabeza, queriendo preguntarles algo con un poco de vergüenza.

-¿Quieren venir a cenar? -los invito. -Kaede-sama y yo prepararemos un poco de estofado y me encantaría que lo probaran.

-Por supuesto. -acepto el joven con pecas, mirándola con una sonrisa. Tomo a Kirara, dándole la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Y usted Sesshomaru-sama?

-¡Niña tonta! -Jaken bajo de A-un, con su típico caminar se acercó a la joven. -¡Sabes que Sesshomaru-sama no ingieres comida de…!

-Jaken. -el enano demonio guardo silencio rápidamente, con miedo volvió al lomo de la bestia con bozal.

-¡¿Eso es un sí?! -chillo alegre, sintiéndose feliz al saber que los dos podían quedarse un poco de tiempo con ella. -¡Genial! -la joven comenzó a correr dando saltitos emocionados en dirección a la aldea. -¡Vamos!

Las dos mujeres observaron con una sonrisa como la chica corría seguida de Kohaku quien reía por lo bajo ante la actitud tierna y adorable de la joven, como si siguiera siendo aquella niña con la que compartió tanto. Mientras Sesshomaru no expresaba alguna emoción, pero había relajado el semblante, como si bajara la guardia por una vez.

La sacerdotisa y la exterminadora no sabían la decisión de la joven, pero su rostro radiante de alegría y gozo al estar junto a los dos hombres, supieron que no estaban tan equivocadas.

Uno de ellos dos tenía en sus manos o garras el corazón de la muchacha.

 **Fin.**

¡Holiwis moffins!

¡Hace años que no vengo por acá! Y de verdad tengo mis razones, pero eso se contara en el próximo capitulo de CEP, que ya estoy escribiendo por supuesto… *Risa nerviosa*

En fin, traigo este mino one-short porque quería dárselos de navidad, pero termino siendo de año nuevo, así que… ¡Hurra! *Prometo no ser tan pendeja*

La idea nació de un dilema que cierto ángel malvado me causo sobre mi SesshRin, he de admitir que esto no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecha (?) Como sea, espero que les haya gustado y hasta otra. ¡Besos!

¡ADIOS!


End file.
